Sentimientos Del Corazon
by Kaito Nagisa
Summary: -te extraño tanto...Kaworu-kun.-
1. Decisiones Del Corazon

Esto tiene lugar tres meses despu s de la muerte de Kaworu

Punto de vista normal. Cap tulo 1. Decisiones del corazon.

* Beep Beep *- Un reloj de alarma-

-Ok, ok me levanto-gruño un cansado Shinji Ikari

Shinji se levanto de su cama y se vistio en su uniforme como todos los dias, pero hoy en especial se sentia horrible, se acerco a su calendario y vio a la fecha de hoy

* Suspiro *, asi que es hoy,eh .- y se acerco a la puerta de su cuarto de bano, antes de ser empujado lejos por una cabeza roja llamada Asuka Langley Soryuu.

*Suspiro*-Asuka-dijo Shinji a la cabeza roja- Que quieres idiota - Respondio ella

-Yo iba a entrar-dijo Shinji sin emociones

-Muy mal idiota, ve a preparar el desayuno-le grito Asuka,azotando la puerta.

* suspiro *- Claro ...- Shinji se dirigio a la cocina,se puso su delantal y comenzo a preparar el desayuno. Esto era ya su rutina diaria desde que llego , en realidad le gustaba cocinar, pero nadie se preocupaba por lo que a Shinji le gustaba ... o eso pensaba el.

-Hecho .- dijo Shinji despues de terminar su almuerzo y el de sus companeras de habitacion y justo despues de que el se sento a comer, Misato entro a la cocina, fue a la nevera y cogio una lata de cerveza para sentarse junto a su pequeño Shin-chan.

-Shinji-kun-dijo Misato un poco preocupada.

-Si? - dijo el moreno.

-que te pasa hoy? pareces un poco mas triste de lo normal, dijo Misato

-Oh, no es realmente nada Misato-san-dijo Shinji con una sonrisa forzada

-Vamos, muchacho, tu sabes que no puedes mentirme a mi -dijo Misato tratando de sonar como un buen guardian.

*suspiro*- Es solo que hoy es..."el d a" - dijo Shinji mirando muy molesto y triste.

-Oh...- dijo Misato. -No te preocupes Shinji-kun, es malo para ti...tenias que hacerlo-dijo ella tratando de quitar de su tristeza ... pero solo la empeoro.

* Sniff *- ya lo se Misato-san, pero ... es que todavia me siento culpable .-

-No habia otra opcion Shinji-kun, el mismo lo dijo, o moria en el 3I, o por manos humanas-dijo Misato un poco molesta, pero aun estaba preocupada. -y el era un angel .. nuestro enemigo .-

-No! - grito Shinji- el no era malo ...el me amaba, no era como los demas angeles ...-

-Pero el todavia era un angel - dijo Misato tratando de hacerlo pensar.-Todos los angeles son los mismos Shinji-kun, no son seres humanos ...-

-Si Misato-san- dijo Shinji, camina hacia la puerta y se pone los zapatos,el dia de hoy el no estaba de humor para ir a la escuela con Asuka y sus comentarios. -Dile a Asuka que hoy sali temprano y no puedo ir con ella- Y con eso dijo que se fue.

* Suspiro *- Solo espero que este bien-dijo Misato.

Shinji cerro los ojos y comenzo a caminar a la escuela, ya que es muy temprano decidio ir por el camino mas largo, que prefirio el mejor.

-Ah .. que calma-dijo Shinji caminando por el camino de arboles de Sakura. -me hace recordar de el ...-

Entonces Shinji tiene una idea y saca de su SDAT, puso los auriculares y comenzo uno de sus cassetes favoritos.

-Esto es lo mas que puedo llegar a recordar de ti-dijo Shinji aun con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora una lagrima deslizandose por uno de ellos. -Te extraño tanto... Kaworu-kun.

Siguio caminando tranquilamente por el camino de arbol de Sakura ... La Oda a la Alegria tocando en el camino...

Nota del Autor:

Kaito: Entonces, como esta mi historia?, esperemos que voy a seguir subiendolo. Yo estaba escribiendo esto mientras escuchaba a Tsubasa wo Kudasai ^ w ^


	2. Lagrimas Hirientes

**Capitulo 2.  Lagrimas hirientes.**

**Punto de vista normal**

_Aqui estoy ... un solitario chico 14 años de edad, que nadie quiere ni se preocupa de ... solo una persona me amaba, pero el no esta mas aqui_ .. penso Shinji.

- Por que siquiera me preocupo por la vida ... cuando no tengo nada en ella-*_suspiro_*

Shinji estaba entrando a la escuela, cuando al entrar en su salon de clases, fue recibido por sus dos "_mejores_" amigos Touji y Kensuke.

-Hey shin-hombre, como te va -? Dijo Touji

-Si shinji como estas ?- dijo Kensuke

-Hola chicos, estoy bien - dijo Shiji, forzando una sonrisa

-que pasa amigo? te vez un poco sin animos hoy-dijo Touji

-Uh ... ah ..no es nada-respondio este.

-De todas formas, han oido los rumores acerca de el Quinto Niño? - dijo Kensuke

Cuando Kensuke dijo la palabra "_Quinto_" Shinji se quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos.

-Q-que has oido hablar de el? - dijo Shinji un poco triste y preocupado

-He oido decir cosas de que tal vez estaba muerto o incluso que este siendo utilizado para experimentos en NERV, y vengan a pensar en ello, el ha estado ausente desde los ultimos tres meses-dijo Kensuke en su modo de Otaku "_on_"-Oye Shinji, Has oido algo al respecto? -

-N-No, yo no se nada - Shinji dijo tartamudeando y casi sudando.

-Vamos Shinji, quieres mantener toda la diversion para ti no? -

-Oh, deja ya Kensuke, por que hablamos de Eva's, cuando casi me muero en uno- Touji dijo batallando con el sueño, pero todavia molesto por Kensuke

Una vez mas Shinji se sintio mas culpable que antes, por que tuvo que traer eso al tema?

-Muy bien ...- dijo Kensuke un poco triste por su amigo

El Maestro entro en el salon de clases y por lo que la clase comenzo , todas las demas pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo ...

-Shin-hey hombre ven a comer con nosotros - dijo a su amigo Touji

-Si shinji venir a comer, a lo mejor te pondra en marcha

-Uh .. seguro -

se sento y comio en silencio, a veces Touji o Kensuke tratan romperlo y traer algo a tema ... Despues la hora de comida pasa y lo mismo hicieron las clases.

Despues de la Escuela shinji se fue a finales, le dijo a Asuka que tiene que limpiar despues de la escuela, pero por supuesto que mintio , Shinji estaba demasiado deprimido para pensar siquiera a donde iba, y sin querer se tropeso con una persona.

-Lo siento-dijo, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar con quien se tropezo.

-Oh, no te preocupes-dijo el hombre despues de que Shinji estaba a unos pasos de el.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron y dijo:-Esa voz ...- se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie -No puede ser ...- triste se dio la vuelta otra vez y buscaba el camino a casa.

-Estoy en casa-dijo Shinji cuando entra y se quita los zapatos.

*_viento_*, nadie contesto...

Tal vez ellas no estan aqui...

Shinji fue a la habitacion de Misato y Asuka, y como lo sospechaba .. no habia nadie ahi.

* _Suspiro_ *- Muy bien ... mas tiempo para mi mismo-

Shinji se sento en su cama, saco su SDAT, y comenzo a tocar La Oda a la Alegria...  
>que le hizo recordar la primera vez que conocio a Kaworu ... pero entonces recordo la ultima vez que lo vio...<p>

* _Sollozo_ *- Kaworu ...- dijo shinjni con lagrimas deslizandose por sus megilla.-Kaworu era la persona que llege a amar ... pero Tabris fue el angel que tuve que matar ...- entonces empezo a llorar mas y mas , hasta que se quedo dormido ...*_ sollozo_ *- Kaworu-kun ...-

Pasaron los minutos, pero lo que no sabia el.. era, que estaba siendo vigilado desde su ventana.

Dos penetrantes ojos rojos mirandolo. De repente, cuando la cifra vio que Shinji estaba dormido, entro a la sala y le dijo ..- No llores mi pequeño gatito. la cifra se sento junto a Shinji, y puso su cabeza en su regazo...

Dijo-No llores...El dia prometido muy pronto llegara , dijo, y luego empezo a tararear una cancion de cuna muy linda ... silencio en la noche, la luna llena que muestra el rostro de la figura... Una lagrima deslizandose en sus ojos Carmesi... y con una ultima palabra,se levanto y se fue .. susurrando _-Volvere por ti...-_

NA:

Kaito N.: Entonces ... diganme como estuvo, porque realmente es mi primera historia,esta historia la estoy traducinedo tengo dos, una en ingles y esta en español, asi que no se guarden la criticas, decirme mis errores,pero no vallan demasiado lejos con ella. Good-Bye ^ _ ^ PD:. Hice a Kaworu parece un acosador ._.


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3. Recuerdos**

**Punto de vista normal**

"Mmmm ..." un durmiente Shinji murmuro, mientras que se levantaba, " Que hora es?"

Mientras se levanto vio su reloj que decia y d-

"Ya 7:00?" ehem .. como te decia :|, se levanto rapidamente y se metio en el bano, se ducho, se vistio, salio y corrio rapidamente a la cocina ...

-Extrano ... no hay nadie despierto-penso Shinji, que hizo el desayuno y el almuerzo rapido.

Salio de la casa casi corriendo, no queria llegar tarde a la escuela

- ~ Vamos de la calle a la escuela ~ -

En frente de la puerta de la escuela estaba un muy confundido y canasado Shinji Ikari ...

".. Hoy es domingo ..." dijo ..* suspiro * "Por supuesto ... esto siempre me pasa a mi"

poco a poco comenzo a caminar de regreso a casa, cuando de repente escucho algo ..

"Nya"

"Eh?" dijo Shinji en busca de la fuente del sonido "ah!, ahi estas .."

Mientras Shinji se acerco a una caja se encontro con un gatito blanco con ojos carmesi ..

"Oh, que bonito no?, Ahahaha .. Alto!" El peque o gatito comenzo a lamer a shinji con felicidad.. "nya :3" "haha...me recuerdas a alguien pequenito"  
>*Risita* "Bueno, no creo que Misato no me permita mantenerlo, Ok, vamos a casa gatito"<p>

Y asi, Shinji se fue a casa con su amigo felino nuevo, estaba seguro de que el gato necesita alimentos, por lo que se detuvo en una tienda de mascotas y compro una pequena lata de comida para gatos.

"Ok, esto sera suficiente", dijo.

Cuando llegaron, Shinji entro en la casa con un"estoy en casa", vio a Asuka en la sala, y luego entro en la cocina con el gatito en la espalda ..

"Oh, hola shin-chan!, Donde has estado?" Le pregunto Misato

" Oh-oh ... Hola Misato-san!", Dijo Shinji "um ... bueno .. tengo una pregunta ..."

"Bien.. que es?, No pides cosas casi nunca asi que dime"

"Bueno .. usted vera.." entonces saco al gatito frente a Misato "Tenia la esperanza de que pudieramos conservarlo?"

Misato examino al gato, que parecia bastante lindo, pero ...

"puedes tenerlo, pero tienes que cuidar de el", Misato dijo seria.

* Sonrisa * "Oh!, por supuesto, yo me encargo de el Misato-san!" Shinji respondio un poco nervioso, pero feliz

"Ok, entonces ... entonces, como se llama?" Pregunto de nuevo Misato

"U-uh ... yo todavia no le he puesto un nombre..", dijo Shinji con un poco de verguenza

"Hm ... entonces debes pensar en uno, tal vez voy a tener una sorpresa para ti!"* Guino *

"Hum... Que tal Kaworu?" Dijo Shinji

"Ese es un buen nombre ...", dijo Misato, consciente de la causa de su nombre.

Asuka POV

cuando Baka-Shinji entro en la cocina o murmuros de el, y Misato

" Eh?" Me acerque a la cocina y puse mi oido lo bastante cerca para oir lo que decian ... "Ok, entonces ... entonces, como se llama?" que sonaba como Misato. "U-uh yo todavia no le he puesto un nombre" Baka Shinji, incluso con cosas que no se de que esta hablando, y el sigue siendo idiota. "hm .. entonces debes pensar en uno, tal vez Voy a tener una sorpresa para ti! "Ok ... que me estaba haciendo sentir un poco rara." hum .. Que tal de Kaworu? " QUe?, De que esta hablando de aquel angel pervertido homosexual?, OK, este es el momento para la gran Soryuu Asuka Langley para ENTRAR ...

Normal POV

De repente, Asuka entro en la cocina diciendo ..

"Ok, idiotas .. que esta pasando?"

"Oh, hey Asuka!" saludo Misato

"Ah, estabamos hablando de Kaworu", dijo Shinji

"Y por que estan hablando de ese Hom-" Asuka casi se comio sus palabras a la vista "Kyaaa!" grito

" Ay!" Shinji y Misato se taparon los oidos.

"Asuka cual es tu probl-"

" Que es eso?" dijo se alando al gato en la mesa

"Oh ... este es Kaworu, mi gato nuevo", dijo Shinji sonriendo al gatito

*Huff* "no quiero otra mascota!, Tenemos suficiente con Shinji en la casa", gruno Asuka

"No me importa Asuka, que ya decidimos que lo mantendra, ademas es pequeno y Shinji dijo que iba a cuidar bien de el", dijo Misato a Asuka, quien por supuesto solo gruno y siguio mirando como el gato estaba jugando con un bolita, (Shinji le compro una bola de estambre n.n)

"Como sea.." Asuka rodo sus ojos y se dirigio a la sala de estar de nuevo, pero antes dijo unas palabras al gato ..*mirada* "Es mejor mantenerse alejado de mis cosas"

Y con eso dicho, ella salio de la cocina, Shinji y Misato acaba de empezar a hablar de nuevo ...

*Bostezo* "Misato-san, ya es tarde asi que me ire a dormir", dijo Shinji,agarro a Kaworu y se dirigio a su habitaci n.

~Cuarto de Shinji~

* Bostezo * "ven aqui Kaworu" shinji indic al gatito a venir a dormir con el, el gatito solo "maullo" y se dirigio a el, ambos en la cama y comenzando a dormir ..hasta que shinji escucho algo muy lindo ..

* Ronroneo * Kaworu dijo .. (ronrone ?)

"Aww .. eres muy lindo,eh, ven aqui!" abrazo Shinji a Kaworu y comenzo a cerrar los ojos "Buenas noches ... Kaworu-chan", despues de la ultima palabra, simplemente se quedo dormido..

Kaworu por su cuenta, se quedo alli en los brazos de Shinji, con una sonrisa de Cheshire en su carita linda ...

AN.

Kaito N.:. .. Asi que supongo que esta era demasiado evidente ._. lo siento si me tarde, estoy ocupada con algo ya sabes .. la vida, y todo eso ._., Tal vez voy a actualizar en 4 diass o asi... Sayonara! :3 PD: Gracias por la(s) reviews...Recuerden esta historia la estoy traduciendo con Google, y solo le doy una pasada , perdonen los errores ortograficos..(la original (mia)esta en ingles)


End file.
